


Apocalypse of an age

by Arbiter_Lion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, first time fic. idk what im doing reader inserts, having fun with the avengers, i dont even know, i dont own this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbiter_Lion/pseuds/Arbiter_Lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. an escaped class a threat escaped from the clutches of HYDRA. A spiraling chain of events leads the avengers to a villain far darker than any have faced before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story a while back and now that I look at i wasnt happy with the way it was going. this is the new rewritten version that mentains some of the core elements from the original while at the same time adding some new twists. Enjoy ;)

After the battle there was not much left. Ash fell on the ground as if it were snow, spiraling down in white tendrils coating everything in sight. “Tony,” a tall broad man with clear blue eyes and a mop of blond hair yelled over the smoke. “Where are you?”   
Most of S.H.I.E.L.D. had evacuated following Ultron’s attempt to destroy humanity during the battle over Sokovia. A woman with startling red hair came slowly into view. She was lovely , petite in frame with startling green eyes that at the moment held melancholy. 

“Widow….” The blond man had called out, walking briskly towards the red head. “Are you alright? Where’s Bruce?” The red head looked up at the blond, her eyes misty. “I don’t know Steve…”, she whispered. Steve sighed mussing his hair in exasperation. He was tired and dirty and the moment the only thing he wanted to do was go home. 

“Natasha, we have to find the rest of the team,” Steve said. Natasha looked lost for a moment. Her eyes clouded before she regained her senses fully. “You’re right,” she told Steve. She looked around for a bit before shaking herself out of her thoughts. Steve frowned somewhat curious but decided it was better not to ask. 

“Let’s look around and make sure Ultron is fully gone. I don’t want to leave with that kind of doubt in my mind. “ Natasha nodded in agreement and the two split up in order to make sure the situation was handled. The city and the surrounding areas where in shambles in the aftermath. 

“Hrrrr…..” Soft groans made Steve stop in his tracks as he searched around the wreckage trying to find the owner of the voice. “Is anyone here!?,” he yelled out straining his ears in order to pick out the groans from the din of battle. The groans grew louder in response to his voice and he wandered a bit by an overturned car. He observed the vehicle before lifting it. Underneath the destroyed car was something he had not expected. “Natasha,” he spoke into his headpiece, “I’m gonna need some help.”


	2. Evil Robots

You blinked your eyes in shock as the city tore itself apart around you. Ultron’s forces had caused an incredible amount of damage to the surrounding areas making you hide in the debris. With the helicarriers mostly gone you knew you had missed your chance to escape. Stupid fool, you thought to yourself as you peeked your head over the debris. You sneaked out hoping that there were no longer any more murderous robots hindering you from trying to escape.

Seeing nothing you quickly ran to the edge of town where you had last seen the avenger Hawkeye taken down. Hoping to catch up to him you wove through the debris knowing the Avengers were your last chance to escape. As you neared him you were hit by a large force on your side causing you to fly through the air landing on your arm. You winced in pain glancing at your arm. It laid at an unnatural angle before you and you knew it was broken. For now you decided to ignore it, standing up warily to see what had hit you.

One of the copies made by Ultron was staggering towards you. Its arms were outstretched, reaching out, it jerked wildly sparks flying from its crushed head. You scooted back quickly trying to put some distance from the robot so that you could find help. Suddenly your head snapped back in shock as loud metal sounds reverberated through the robot in front of you. Your panicked hearing picked up gunshots and you dived as fast as your injured arm allowed just as the bullets tore through what was left of the robot and the surrounding building. You landed behind an overturned car, wincing as the pain in your arm doubled. You could feel your body slipping into a state of shock and you struggled to hold onto consciousness. 

A blur of blue flashed by you and you scrambled further into the overturned car tripping from the debris beneath. A jolt sped up your arm as a faint popping noise made you shiver. You groaned in a rough voice, your head swirling from the pain. Bright flashes of light spun before your eyes and you had to blink several times before they fully disappeared. You shook your head arguing with your brain wishing for once it would actually help in a stressful situation. Think brain. Think. You tried focusing on your surroundings when another jolt of pain ran through your arm making your breath hitch. You were now stuck underneath the car, your useless arm making it impossible to crawl out from underneath. You went over your poor life choices that led to being stuck underneath the stupid car and in the dreadful situation. I don’t even like violence, you thought to yourself. 

A loud masculine voice interrupted your thoughts and you tried to call out, chocking instead on a suspiciously viscous red liquid. Im bleeding. Must be internal bleeding. By now your mind was detached from the events that were happening that you almost missed the owner of the voice. “Is anyone here?!,” he called out. You heard his footsteps move closer and you struggled to respond emitting a soft groan instead. 

“Hrrrr……”you let out hoping he could hear you. Your whole body hurt now and you tried to remain calm fighting off the panic that was threatening to overwhelm you. A breeze caressed your face as pressure of the car was lifted from you. You looked up weakly only to gaze into the clearest blue eyes you had ever seen. Captain America, your brain registered before giving up the fight to stay conscious. The last thing you heard was his strong voice speaking. “Natasha, Im gonna need some help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first time writing in forever so apologies if any of this is slightly off. Comments are appreciated :)


	3. Home sweet not

Your body woke suddenly as pain took over your entire being. You screamed and thrashed flinging wildly, your accelerated heart rate pounding in your ears. The first thing you noticed was that you were no longer in Sokovia. Your heart rate decelerated and you warily urged your body to calm itself. Your eyes absorbed the clean practical room you were in, its white walls devoid of any decoration. The heart monitor distracted your thoughts and you moved to unplug it. Its loud beeps were grating on your nerves and you kicked it hard, sending it flying into the wall. Your body screamed in protest as you got up stretching out the kinks. Loud footsteps caused you to look warily at the door causing you to automatically you’re your body into a defense position as your eyes scanned the room quickly hoping to find a weapon of sorts. Your body was off in a bad way. Your arm was in a cast still out of commission and your head was woozy. You swallowed thickly and gathered up all your strength as the door flew open. Your eyes came to rest on Captain America and Black Widow. You had been rescued by the avengers after all.

Your body relaxed slightly and you collapsed onto the bed as the two avengers got closer to you. You registered concern on their faces and it surprised you. “Hello, my name is Steve Rogers and this is Natasha.” He got closer to you and you looked up smirking at him. “I know who you are” you drawled out. “If it isn’t the mighty avengers. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Natasha gave you a calculating look her body shifting into a more battle ready stance. Steve just frowned at you looking back at Natasha with an eyebrow raised. “If you know who we are then you owe us the same courtesy of telling us your name.” Your smirk got wider as you glanced at Natasha. “You should know.” You told her. “Whats wrong? Not enough trust in S.H.I.E.L.D?” 

Natasha gave you a deadly glare and you laid back completely relaxed. Steve coughed to clear his throat and you raised an eyebrow at him cockily. “So are you going to tell us your name then?,” he asked. You sighed dramatically before answering. “Project L.I.O.N. but you can call me (y/n).”

Both avengers stared at you with shock expressions. You laid languidly on the bed absorbing their disbelief. Natasha recovered quickly asking you a question that wiped the smirk from your face. “Shouldn’t you be dead?” You got up now wincing in pain. “Escaped. Its not that farfetched you know.” Steve got closer his face expressionless as he sat beside you. “So what were you doing in Sokovia then?” You shook your head giving him a small grin. “Isn’t it obvious?” you asked. “I want to join the mighty avengers.”

Natasha walked up to you now, glaring still. You got up from the bed making stretching gestures. You popped your neck, your head swiveling to stare directly into her eyes. “Your file says you died, tortured and experimented on by HYDRA. In fact I saw your mutilated body in one of my missions.”  
Your forehead crinkled in a frown and you waved your hands dismissively. “If I’m in front of you I’m obviously not dead.” You paced by her and her hand instinctively moved to her gun. Steve shot up from the bed and they both gave you mistrustful glares. You began to laugh at their serious expressions, mirth blatant on your face. “Relax,” you said. “Im not a zombie.” When you had escaped from HYDRA you had left a mutilated soldier in your place. His corpse brought back unpleasant memories and you frowned. During the battle of Sokovia you had fled there hoping to escape being hunted. You got caught up in the fighting and were injured before you could fight back.

Now that you were semi healed you flexed your hand and felt the power pool there. It ran its delicious course through your veins and you smiled in glee. Your eyes were almost mad with power its deep pools of (e/c) sparkling giving of black sparks. You could feel your power gaining, giving off a dark signature as it pulsed and throbbed around your core. You almost moaned in relief knowing it was still there at your beck and call. 

You looked back at Steve and Natasha who were now positioned with their hands on their weapons. You lowered your hand, dimming the power that was trying to slink through. “Im not going to attack you,” you whispered softly. The avengers didn’t relinquish their weapons and you huffed irritated, “I’m going to pretend you just offered me a sit.” You sat back down on the bed and gestured at them mockingly. “Cant we just talk like adults.” Steve frowned and lowered his shield. He at least made the attempt to be civil but Natasha wasn’t buying your innocent act. You resisted the urge to roll your eyes and instead gave her a small, crooked smile. 

Her grip on her gun got tighter and your smile became a grimace. “I don’t believe you.” She uttered in contempt. “I was there. S.H.I.E.L.D. scanned the body. It came away as yours and by all purposes you should be dead.” You tutted at her, waving your finger in a chastising manner. “Just because I should be doesn’t mean I am. S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn’t know everything, “ you argued in a sing song voice. 

You laid languidly in the bed , your eyes heavy. You missed the look that passed between Natasha and Steve as you began to drift off. They exited the room with a last glance that indicated they still did not trust you and you sighed. You bunched up the pillows and got comfortable. After all you had quite a day ahead of you.

After your long nap you ended up waking up in distress. An arm clad in black reached out and held you down as you thrashed against it. You were about to summon your power when you felt something sharp be injected into your neck. You gasped in shock, your body instantly stilling against whoever was in the room with you. You looked around sluggishly and your eyes came to rest upon the Black Widow. She had a syringe in her hand while she stared at you in concentration. 

As your eyes met she began to speak. “You’re aware. Good. I need you to answer some questions.” Her brisk manner made you incredibly suspicious. Whatever she had injected you with was making you woozy and you wanted nothing more than to throw up. Im gonna be sick, your brain thought weakly. “Why where you in Sokovia?” you hear her ask. “I was running from HYDRA agents.” You say feeling horrified that you were responding truthfully to her questions. “I was in the midst of reuniting with my brother before I was caught in the crossfire with Ultron.” Im screwed, you thought wildly. Your eyes were darting around and you licked your lips avoiding Natasha’s gaze. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. You repeated the mantra to yourself hoping it would help stop you from revealing to much. Desperate you made a mental grasp towards your power coming upon a wall. You forcefully rammed into it in desperation. You were so concentrated you almost missed Natasha’s words. 

“Your files never said anything about a brother. In fact you were supposed to be an only child whose parents abused before ending up in the care of your grandmother through social services. Later after displaying signs of ‘enhancement’, HYDRA operatives kidnapped you and killed any remaining family you had.” You were so close to your power when you finally felt it flood your being. “Learn all that in the fake files did you?” you said as you used her surprise to your advantage. You slammed into her mind with your power dissolving any last effects of what she had injected into you. You moved quickly, grabbing her arm and throwing her into the floor with force backed by your power. You heard her scream in pain and you released her at the same time summoning a shield. 

The door to the room flew open and Steve stepped through, shield in hand. He spied Natasha on the floor and he situated himself between you two. You scowled and raised your left hand in a fist. The furniture that was left in the room dissolved and began to drift in tiny specks towards you. Your hand slowly moved down and you released your fist causing the tiny particles to turn into shards aimed towards Steve. You quickly jumped away and made a run towards the door. You slammed into the wall hard hit by Captain America’s shield. You got up and bolted out of the room, skidding on the smooth marble floor. You were still wearing the ridiculous gown they had put you in and you made to search for your clothes. You ran into the nearest door and opened it noticing it was small closet. You looked through it hurriedly spying a familiar speck of black. You dug and pulled out your clothes tearing the ugly gown you had on and replaced it with your belongings. You pulled the black skinny jeans and combat boots on before pulling the black v-neck over your head. As you were grabbing your leather jacket a whizzing sound graced your ear and you threw yourself to the side pivoting on your heals running in a different direction. You shrugged your jacket back on as alarms began to blare throughout the building. You cursed silently and summoned your power watching as the black tendrils caressed a wall before exploding taking the wall with it. You headed through it when an arrow stuck itself onto the back of your thigh. You staggered into the crumbling remains of the wall as another arrow headed your way embedding itself where your arm was. You cursed silently grabbing the arrow in your thigh and pulling it out. You were now bleeding profusely but you didn’t want to give up, the exit was to damn close. “Afraid I cant let you leave sunshine,” you hear the timbre of a male voice say. You looked up and found yourself being threatened by Hawk eye. You groaned lifting yourself off the floor slowly. “Sunshine?” you asked in disbelief. He chuckled but his bow remained trained on you. “You’re wearing all black. I figured it was an apt description. “  
You groaned again this time getting up faster. Immediately you realized what a bad idea it was. Your head swirled and you could feel the room spinning. Your face paled and your eyes rolled back as you passed out. Dimly you heard Hawk eye swore as your head hit the ground. That’s gonna leave a mark, you thought darkly as you lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commenting would be nice. I do appreciate constructive criticism. :)


	4. making nice

Where am I? You woke up with a sharp pain in the back of your head. You somewhat remembered the days events and as you got up you realized you were strapped to a chair. You swore loudly laying your head back onto the chair. Well I guess they really don’t trust me, you thought wryly. The room your were in was spacious and had no doors. Now that you looked at it correctly you saw that it was the living room you had run through in your haste to escape. Your eyes scanned the area slowly taking in the white walls and plush upholstery. You looked up when you noticed someone walked in. You smirked recognizing him immediately. Or them considering it was Steve and Natasha led by a still armed Hawkeye.

You smirked up at them noticing Natasha had her arm bandaged up. “Come to see little old me?” you asked innocently. She flinched and your smirk grew wider. You sprawled your legs out languorously flexing your hands. You could feel the power there, waiting to be called upon, its call enticing you like a sirens song. “This restraints.” You said, tasting the word then spitting it out. “Are unnecessary. I am not going anywhere at the moment.” Steve walked up to you and you gave him your most innocent look. “Why did you attack us?,” he asked. 

You kept your act of mock innocence making your eyes wider than normal. “Why I would never do that Captain,’’ you said in sarcastically. Steve frowned and leaned down to your eye level. “You attacked us. What did you really let us capture you?” You smiled and gestured your head towards Natasha. “Ask her she’s the one who’s read all the files.” Natasha glared at you and both Hawkeye and Steve turned to stare at her. “The files are incorrect. Whatever they had on you is wrong.”

You tilted your head to the side growing bored with their slow deductions. “Let me spell it out for ya, since bird brain over here looks like he’s about to burst a brain muscle.” Hawkeye raised his bow at you. You knew from first hand experience how deadly his bow was. “Im gonna pretend he is not about to shot me as well. You already know my name. S.H.I.E.L.D. files wont tell you this because your precious director swiped them from the system before HYDRA could get them. He’s the one who contacted me, helped me escape, and told me where to find you.”

Their disbelief was palpable and you flexed your hands again waiting for your power to build up. You knew they couldn’t feel it. Nobody could. Natasha raised her left hand, there was a device strapped to it that you hadn’t noticed before. “F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” she called into it. “Connect me to Fury.”

“So umm, while we’re waiting..” you began. Steve looked at you and asked, “what do you want?” “Well,” you began. “Running and fighting is hungry work you know. Im kind of starving. Any chance I could get some food?” Steve glanced back at Hawkeye saying “I’ll go get something. You stay here.” You smiled at him crookedly, as a gestured of thanks but he ignored your look and left the room. “If it was up to me you wouldn’t be getting anything,” Hawkeye said. You growled at him showing him your fangs. He stepped back alarmed and you let out a gruff laugh. “You’re lucky Im not fully healed birdie. I would enjoy plucking your wings.” Steve came back before things escalated even further glancing at the food and at you. “Just lay it on my lap Cap,” you said waving at him. He hesitantly put it there and you licked your lips in anticipation. When he lifted the lid of the plate you were somewhat disappointed at the meager meal.

You began munching on the food Steve had brought you as Natasha was finally patched through to Fury. “Sir, We have an intelligence breach. Is there any way you could come to Avengers headquarters?” You waited for the response to be heard over the communicator. “Affirmative agent. Will be over in five.” 

“Well that was quick,” you said with a mouth full of food. You had been levitating the food to your mouth much to the chagrin of the avengers that were present. “Want some?” you offered to the rest. Natasha gave you a look of disgust shared with the other and you shrugged your shoulders. You continued eating while waiting for Fury.

“M’am Director Fury is here.”The intercom sent the message out and you grinned. “Excellent,” you said, waving your hand causing the plate on your lap along with your restraints to disappear. Director Fury walked in as you were getting up. You stretched your limbs and the avengers immediately dropped into battle stance. “Not another move,” Hawkeye said. His bow was armed and aimed at your heart. You lifted your hands letting them fill with power. “Stand down, both of you.” Director Fury signaled to you both. A tense second passed and you lowered your hands as Hawkeye lowered his bow. “Now that we’re all here, can someone tell me what the hell is going on?” Fury looked pissed and you suppressed a giggle. 

 

“I thought you would be able to recognize me Nick.” Recognition passed through his eyes before he glared at you. “Project L.I.O.N., what an unpleasant surprise.” He had move closer and you rolled your eyes. “You told me to find them,” you hissed at him pointing your chin towards the avengers. “Im here now so tell me where he is.” The avengers watched the verbal match between you two. Although you had said that Fury had sent you to them they hadn’t believed you at first. 

“I was under the impression that (y/n) was supposed to be dead, sir.”Natasha tersely intervened. “Agent Romanov,” Fury began before Steve interrupted him. “Just another one of those S.H.I.E.L.D. secrets isn’t it Fury?” he asked quietly. You raised your eyebrow flexing your hands. The conversation wasn’t going in your favor well. “I understand your concern Rogers,” saying concern with contempt laced through his voice. “But I wiped those files myself after HYDRA almost took over completely. Project L.I.O.N. is too dangerous in the hands of others.” You frowned, the meaning of his words not wasted on you. Comprehension dawned on the faces of Natasha, Hawkeye and Steve. “You promised me you would tell me where my brother is,” you said softly. “Where is he?!” You were angry now, sharp energy mixing with you emotions, your power was leaking away from your body in dark, smoky tendrils. 

Hawkeye lifted his bow again this time to shoot.You shifted, leaving behind a dark after image of where you had been. You raised your hands, this time laced with power. They moved as if in a dance treading a sharp path aimed at Fury. Steve threw his shield just as it almost hit the director, colliding in a shower of sparks. Natasha tried to sneak behind you and you shifted again this time barreling into Steve throwing him into the ground. You called on your power and raised a shield to block bullets being shot by Fury’s pistol. A stray arrow almost hit your side and you shifted again landing beside Natasha. You pinned her arm to the side kicking her legs out from under her. She grunted and fell in a heap. Your palms flashed as you prepared to shot her with your power. Black currents of electricity coursed through your hands into her body making her jerk and thrash against you. 

“No!” Steve screamed as he rammed into you. Your power was cut short and Natasha’s body laid crumpled on the ground, lazy wisps of smoke rising up. You bounced off the floor catching one of the arrows Hawkeye had shot at you and throwing it back. “I want to know where my brother is.” You were tired of playing games. Had you really wanted to you would have already killed them. As it was, they had information you desperately needed.

“I cant tell you where he is.” Fury had his pistol aimed at you but the only weapon he truly had were his words. “You are a class A threat to this planet. I made that deal before knowing why you really wanted to be reunited with him.” You sighed gathering more energy, feeding off of their fear. You let it wash over you and your eyes sparked from the contained strength. “Its better in my hands. Its my birthright, I have been denied for far to long.” You shifted in front of him, his bullets having no effect on your shield. You stalked towards him raising your hands threateningly as you let the power build.

Steve ran at you and you narrowly avoided him. The defense system had been activated by Hawkeye while you had been distracted. Red alarms began to blare and flash as parts of the walls disappeared to be replaced by weapons. You frowned, growing impatient. You summoned a small, black ball of your energy. Transfixed, Steve and Fury stared at you as you grinned, flicking the ball at the ceiling causing it to be sucked into it. Sunlight streamed in through the hole and you waved, good bye launching yourself through it. 

You ran onto the ceiling and shifted farther and farther away from the compound. You had been unconscious when they had brought you there leaving you disoriented now, with no idea where you were. You ran across a field, taking shelter in a nearby farm that looked somewhat abandoned. You were some what tired from using so much power that you missed the bullet that shot you in the back. You felt it go through you as you collapsed on the ground, blood pooling around you as you lost consciousness.


	5. mistrust

Bright lights jumped out at you. You squinted you eyes hoping that the lights would dim down. You felt a strange lethargy seep through your body and an inert sense of panic began take root. Your eyes snapped open taking in the dingy room along with the hazy lighting. A loud tapping noise took your attention as you gazed to your left. There was a man sitting there, his long black hair in disarray as he cleaned a deadly looking gun. You gazed at him taking in his appearance down to his metal arm.

You groaned loudly and the man’s eyes darted to yours his expression unreadable. You rolled your eyes at him and raised your hands placatingly. He grasped his gun tightly, aiming the barrel towards your face. You grimaced and looked around, getting up warily. “Who are you?,” you asked. He stayed silent, his eyes hard and unflinching. You swallowed noisily and started moving sideways. His eyes tracked your every movement, never leaving your form. You were both locked in a deadly face off, the tension growing with every second. 

You rolled your arm out feeling sharp pain invade your body. It was still bleeding but not as much as it had been when you had first been shot. You popped it back into place, wincing when you felt the bullet still embedded inside shift farther in. Your eyes connected with his again and you prodded your mind towards his. You were weary of this man. He had easily taken you down while you were none the wiser. 

“Why did you shot me?,” you asked. He moved his weapon, bringing it up to level it at you and you could almost feel the temperature drop. His fingers pulled the trigger and you jumped instinctively to the side. You heard a loud thud and hastily looked back to find a dead HYDRA operative on the floor. You gazed at the stranger in surprise, and he grabbed you roughly dragging you outside. You followed reluctantly ,your body protesting in pain. 

The stranger walked briskly, pulling you along and you dimly followed trying in you surroundings. You noticed the area you had walked out off looked broken down and grimy. In fact wherever you were wasn’t exactly the best place to be considering its seedy state. He tugged on your hand and you drew in a ragged a gasp almost fainting in the process. He bent down to you and lifted you over his shoulder breaking into a full run. You hung limply over his shoulder, surprised that he was carrying you now. As you passed a couple of streets you noticed a couple of shadows fast approaching. The shadows quickly turned into a couple of HYDRA agents, dressed in yellow and green hazmat suits. You pounded into his back yelling into his ear, “They’re right behind us!”

You saw him wince and you let yourself be limp again drawing forth your power gradually. He grabbed the gun from his holster, spinning around to face the operatives shooting them in the chest one after the other. They crumpled to the ground before you and he swung you up your body drifting in the air. You spun, using your power to shift behind two more operatives that had arrived after the stranger had shot the first two. You took them by surprise kicking one’s legs out from under him then placing your palm on his chest using you power to grasp his heart, crushing it. The other recovered quickly, aiming his gun at you and you shifted behind him grabbing his head between your hands and snapping his neck. The stranger gave you a long look before grabbing you and throwing you over his shoulder again, running at full speed. “So…” you began to speak. “Since its obvious you’re not with HYDRA, then who are you with?” He didn’t answer you, instead keeping pace en route to the mysterious destination that only he knew. “The silent treatment eh,?” you asked cockily. “Ive always liked my man tall dark and silent.” He grunted and you grinned. You had finally got him to say something, even if it was just a small noise. He skidded to a stop next to a decrepit garage, putting you down so he could open the door. You walked around curiously spotting a sports car inside. It was sleek in design and you wondered at who had left it there. 

He opened the passenger door to the car, gesturing at you to get in. You hesitantly followed figuring you were better off with him than having the avengers and HYDRA on your tail. As he got in the driver seat black shapes began to appear and you closed the door firmly yelling at him to go. He gave you a withering look, starting the car and gunning it, leaving black skid marks as you zoomed out of the garage and into an abandoned highway. You were nervously ruffling your hair, settling down on the car seat. You shrugged off your jacket, pulling your shirt off with it. The stranger glanced at you, his eyes widened in surprise as you began stripping your upper body. You smirked as the car swerved observing the injury in your arm. You noticed his stare his hand moving to the glove compartment grabbing a steel box throwing it at you. You grabbed it, opening it with mild curiosity finding a first aid kit inside. You grabbed the bottle of alcohol dousing your arm in order to clean out your wound. You washed your hand out too, plunging your fingers into the wound to pull out the bullet. You grimaced as your fingers grasped the bullet dragging it out clumsily. Your hand was soaked with blood again along with your arm and you used the last of the alcohol to clean it out grabbing the gauze to finish bandaging it. 

You looked back at the stranger, noticing he had been eyeing you throughout the process. You put the kit back, shrugging your clothes back on. You felt your eyes tire as you lazily started to drift off. “Don’t fall asleep.” His gruff deep voice interrupted your sleep and you snapped awake to gaze at him in shock. “So you do talk..,” you said smiling crookedly. He grunted again and your smile grew wider. “So tell me oh handsome silent one, why shouldn’t I sleep?”  
He grunted again his expression never changing as he began to speak. “I was given the order to extract and protect you at all costs.” His voice was gruff from what you figured was misuse and yet had an accent that you couldn’t quite place. “Who told you to do this?” you asked. He looked at you straight in the eyes and you shivered from the intensity of his gaze. “Brother wants you home.”

……………………………………………………………………….

“I fail to see how we have to trek through this massive dirt pile to get to him,” you grumbled. After hearing that it was your brother that had sent the strange man to you, you had drifted off against his warning letting sleep help you mull over the situation. As it was he had awakened you roughly, parking near a deserted road that stretched on for miles in sand. I didn’t sign up for this adventure, you thought wryly tired of sifting through hot sand after the man with the metal arm. He stopped abruptly in front of you crouching down to dig through the sand to find a rounded metal door. He tapped on it three times, the sound echoing throughout the desert you were in. An audible click sounded as he yanked the door open. He grabbed your arm and began to push you down into the hole and you fell through ungracefully landing in a heap. You got up angrily as he landed cat-like beside you. He pushed you forward and you glared at him sticking your tongue out behind his back.

As you continued down the passage you deduced that you were probably in an underground bunker. The path got narrower and hotter. You were perspiring by the time you arrived at the end of the passage. You walked into a dimly lit room that had two fans on. You quickly walked to on, slightly panting and slipping off some of your upper clothing. “You always were one to not be confined by the social modicum.” The soft masculine voice shocked you, sending shivers down your spine.

“Brother….”you whispered almost reverently. You got up slowly, raising your eyes to meet his. In front of you stood your brother, he was tall like you had expected, he had a tan skin tone with snowy white hair cut in a short style and slicked back. His eyes were amber in color, displaying a cold stare as he stared into yours. “Im glad my new friend brought you back safely.” He grinned at you, his crooked smile a mirror of your own. The only thing you two had ever truly shared. 

“He’s not very talkative, is he?” you asked. “Wouldn’t even tell me his name.” Your brother chuckled darkly. The man in question was currently watching the verbal sparring match with calculating eyes. You raised your arms, crossing them behind your head. “So, what his name?” Your eyes bore into his. There was accusing glint in them and he sighed dramatically. “His name James Buchanan Barnes. Or better known as The Winter Soldier.” You gasped. The Winter Soldier was a legend in HYDRA. Your time spent there had let you to overhear many conversations regarding his ability to get any task done. The better question would be what he was doing in the service of your brother. 

“Brother, what is he doing here then?” You looked at the soldier, his gaze cold and steely. “No offense,” you said shrugging your shoulders. His eyes narrowed and he raised his metal arm defensively. His dank black locks fell in a sharp frame around his face giving a menacing look. You grinned at him then looked back at your brother. “You realize the avengers are tracking me right now, right?” His eyes widened and he spun to look behind him. A loud crash was heard and the wall exploding throwing your brother across the room. You narrowly escaped, the winter soldier had grabbed you pinning you to his side and using his body as a shield. You looked over him to see Captain America run into the room followed by Iron Man and two others you had never met before. 

You raised yourself from the floor with the help of the Soldier. He grasped your hand firmly, pushing you behind him grabbing the gun from his holster. Your brother floated out of the rubble, coming out into what was left of the bunker. He gave you a dirty look casting a shield. He was levitating, summoning white tendrils of power to him. He gave the Winter Soldier a nod, shifting his head almost imperceptibly towards the avengers. The Winter Soldier nodded, grabbing the gun tighter and cocking it. Steve tensed, recognition and astonishment plain on his face. “Bucky?,” he said in disbelief. You looked at the soldier standing guard in front of you. At the hearing of what you guessed was an old nickname he shifted slightly, his gun moving to aim at Captain America. “Do you mind if I call you Bucky too?” you asked him tapping him on the shoulder. He looked back at you, his eyebrows half raised and you smiled. He nodded sharply then went back to aiming at Steve. 

Your brother moved closer to you. He did it while the avengers were distracted not attracting attention. As Steve walked closer your brother raised his arm, the power that he had been slowly building began to leak out. His arm danced in a blinding power fueled by the lightning that he wield. He sent shock after shock crashing into the avengers in waves. The other two unknowns moved quickly. One of them was a girl dressed in a somewhat punk style. She raised a shield of her own, holding it barely at the onslaught of your brother’s power. She sagged tired. Iron man caught her as her shield fell and crumbled, aiming two small missiles towards you and Bucky. You raised a shield of your own this time, letting your power drift through and lash at him. Steve threw his shield as you sent black, dagger shaped power at Iron man deflecting them from harm. Bucky moved then his finger pulling the trigger as he quickly aimed at the Captain. Your eyes tracked the battle raising shield after shield to protect yourself and Bucky from the red power coming from the dark haired avenger.

You almost missed a slam into your shield as you blocked a tall young man with silver hair dressed in sport clothing. He moved fast and you felt dizzy attempting to keep up. Finally you shifted into his blindspot, kicking out in a spinning motion, your momentum combined with his sending him flying into the debris. “Pietro!” you heard the brunette call out in anguish. She ran to where the speedster had fallen, leaning down to him. You glanced at your brother, he was watching them with mild interest as he deflected Iron Man’s attack.

The Soldier fought off Steve using his metal arm to punch him consecutively before driving his knee painfully into his abdomen. His gun had been taken when the fight had begun but now he grabbed it, he raised it and aimed at the brunette across the room as she leaned over her brother. Steve followed his gaze shock registering across his face before getting up hastily, running towards Bucky. He looked back as the loud sound of the bullet echoed. “Wanda!” Steve yelled out. His voice shock with worry but Bucky’s aim was true. Wanda’s body jerked as the bullet went through her abdomen. She fell limply to the side, her body covered in blood. 

You shifted quickly behind Steve grabbing his arm and throwing him into Iron Man. The crashed violently while Bucky reloaded his gun. Your brother shifted next to you, he put his arm around your waist as you stretched out, yanking Bucky to you. You surveyed the scene before you grimacing. The last thing you saw was Steve and Iron Man kneeling down besides Wanda and Pietro. The cold look on Steve’s face was something you would never forget as your eyes met, steel and electric blue. 

You landed violently in a dark alley. Your brother looked down on you a sneer on his face. Bucky grabbed your arm and pulled you up as scowled. You dusted yourself off hanging on to Bucky as the three of you walked out of the alley into a busy street. You marveled at the world before, you had very little experience with big cities due to being raised by HYDRA. You clung tighter to Bucky glancing every so often excitedly at the city.Bucky gave you an amused look or so you figured considering his face was half covered by a black mask. Your brother led you through the streets, and you finally came to a stop in front of a dingy motel. 

Bucky pulled his arm around you following your brother up a flight of stair. He whipped out keys unlocking the door and leading you inside. You spied one badly made bed with suspicious stains. A bad smell wafted to your nose and you scrunched your face in disgust. “Where are we?” you asked warily. Your brother smiled at you then gestured grandly at the room. “This is my humble abode little one.” You frowned at him. You were no longer the clingy child he had once know. You were your own person now, able to protect yourself at any cost at a moments notice.

Bucky led you to the bed forcibly sitting you down and examining you. You winced as he petted your body, inspecting it for injuries. You blushed and slapped his hands away turning to the side and spreading out on the dirty sheets. Your brother sniffed in disdain and you flipped him the finger along with a crooked grin. “Little one,” he began and you wrinkled your brow at his tone. “Will you be able to tell me..,” his voice started out sweetly before escalating into a shout. “Why the god damned Avengers were able to find us!?” You winced at his volume rolling your eyes at him. “Im not a seer brother dearest.” You said innocently. “ They probably stuck a tracker somewhere while they had me kidnapped.” Your brother snorted, turning his nose at you. “Oh please as if you expect me to believe such drivel.”

You shot up, standing in front of him angrily. Your eyes were furious as you stared him down. “Everything I have done, I have done for you brother,” you spit out. “If I was going to kill you I would have done it already.” Bucky yanked on your hand then, dragging you back to the bed and making you lay down. You felt hollow as you looked at your brother. You barely recognized the man he had become and you wondered how many he must have purposely killed for power the become the man he was now. Your eyes met Bucky’s, his dark brown filled with an unknown emotion you could not discern. Your own eyes clouded and you let sleep pull you into its sweet lull, staying the embrace of the winter soldier.

………………………………………………

You woke to loud steps pacing back and forth. You grumpily opened your eyes, rubbing the gunk out of them. Your body moved on auto pilot towards the rest room and you stripped slipping into the shower blasting the hot water. You stayed under letting the grime from the last day wash of your body. You began to think back on what had happened, your (h/l), (h/c) moving in front of your eyes in wet tendrils. You stooped to turn off the shower, Steve’s eyes in the front of your mind. The door to the bathroom banged open, your brother barging in. He was covered in grime and you grabbed your clothes attempting to push him out. He looked you up and down blushing and you kicked him pushing past him into the small bedroom shutting the door in his face.

You huffed tiredly and squeaked as you spied Bucky cleaning his gun. His grip on it tightened his knuckles turning wide from the pressure. “Don’t look!” you yelled at him blushing furiously. He gave you a funny look drawling out doll as if in endearment. You blushed harder, his voice was a treat to hear and hearing him call you doll made your mouth go dry. He got up, putting the gun away and you stepped back as he moved closer. You back hit the wall and you gulped, staring at him with a fascinated expression. 

He picked up your clothes from the floor raising them up to give them to you. You let your gaze wonder as you took your clothes from him, taking in his handsome features and soft dark hair. He met your eyes and you blushed, feeling self-conscious as his gaze raked over your body slowly stoking a fire in the pit of your belly that you didn’t know existed. You put your clothes on hesitantly, letting him caress your form with his gaze taking in your every curve and memorizing it. You shivered putting your shirt on first then slipping on your jeans never breaking eye contact. You heard the door to the bathroom open faintly but it didn’t fully register in your mind. Your chest heaved as Bucky got closer to you his eyes dilating turning darker with each step. Your brother stepped into the room angry at the scene before him. He stomped forwards, standing between you and Bucky and surprised registered on your face as you took in his expression. He looked furious, his face flushed as he breathed in heavily. “What is going on here? Dear sister…” he said roughly, malice lacing his voice. 

You blinked, taking a step back as Bucky did the same. “I don’t know what you mean brother,” you said tasting the word brother and grimacing as if was bile. “I came in here to change clothes that’s all.” Your brother gave you a scathing glance. “Its preposterous that you think I would fall for such a ridiculous fantasy little one.” You took a step back realizing what he was implying. “You thing that I was….That we were..” you looked at Bucky as anger began to take hold. “WE brother, do not feel,” You spat at him. “We are not human, and we exist for one purpose and that does not include love. It is a weakness that will only drag us down.” Your brother relaxed visibly, your words placating him. You felt strange when you turned to look at Bucky again. His eyes were unreadable and you felt an unexplainable sadness beginning to take hold. You grabbed your shoes, putting them on then headed out side. Your brother moved to stop you but you shifted away slipping through his fingers. You had unfinished business with the Avengers after all and spending a day with your brother made you realize how much you hated him. 

You shifted forward lashing your power out then drawing it back in. You let it consume you, where you had once restrained it you now let if flow free and unencumbered. It felt euphoric, intoxicating you with its sweet song you levitated a few feet off the ground. You let it pull you further into its call, flying into the air. You spun in lazy circles drifting in the clouds around the city. You spotted a phone booth, shifting inside it making it shake from your sudden intrusion. You picked up the phone, shocking the receiver with a burst of power. You spoke into it, your voice laced with a dangerous air. The phone ringed twice before a snarky male voice answered. You smirked speaking, “I would like to set up a meeting with the avengers.”


	6. Of polished shoes and snarky attitudes

You met in a cleared field surrounded by open air. You shifted your balance from foot to foot nervously licking your lips in anticipation. You spotted a plane landing by you. Out exited only two of the avengers, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. You waited for them to come closer before speaking. “How’s the girl?,” you asked. “She was called Wanda I think.” Steve went rigid at your voice and you felt a bit guilty in response. “She, is fine,” his voice stiff and cold reflecting how he really felt about meeting with you. “You shouldn’t have followed me,” you muttered softly. “You need to tell Fury to leave me alone. I will kill him. Its better this way instead of him killing me.” Tony Stark moved forward his face inquisitive as he looked you over. “Kill who sweetheart because from the way I see it, you and that crazy brother of yours are the only ones that need to be put down around here.” 

You gasped sharply, your eyebrows furrowing. “He’s not actually my brother,” you hissed angrily. “But he is my second half none the less.” Stark raised a disbelieving brow at you, looking up at Steve to register his response. “Fury knows doesn’t he?” he asked not looking one bit surprised. “He purposely put us in harms way.” He was getting angrier now, his righteous fury a sight to behold. “How dare he do this to us?!” Tony grasped Steve shaking him a little  
“Cap, you need to calm down,” he said glancing at you. You frowned at him shaking your head. “He already knew, even before Sokovia,” you said. “Destiny is a terrible thing.” Steve pulled away from Tony then puzzled by your words. “Exactly what are you?” he asked, his voice a thin whisper.

You smiled crookedly at him melancholy pervading your demeanor. “I am a remnant of a time long past. A memory of a warrior that was once proud and worthy. I used to be called something else then too.” You sighed in amusement lifting your eyes to his. “There’s a reason why they call my brother and I Project L.I.O.N.” You moved back waiting for their reaction. “So what?” Stark looked agitated. He sighed stuffing his hands in his pockets. “I guess you’re secretly an Asgardian then.” You laughed, a deep throaty laugh that caught their attention easily. “Im no Asgardian Mr. Stark. Im much more than that.” Steve and Tony shared an incredulous look and you struggled not to frown. “I will tell you this though,” you said. “My brother is probably stronger than me by now. Even so I will make sure to take your friend away from his poisonous grasp.”

Steve opened his mouth then closed it. He had something to say , that was obvious. You knew he was going to ask about Bucky. You closed you eyes humming softly. “The tracker you injected into my bloodstream has been successfully destroyed. “ You opened your eyes, your pupils had dilated into sharp points. Their natural color had been warped turning an inky black that was reptilian in looks. The men in front of you drew in startled breaths and you shifted farther away. They instantly crouched warily, Steve drawing his shield from his back. You waved good bye launching yourself into the air and flying away.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

You flew down slowly savoring the feeling of being airborne. You landed softly, your feet making no sound as you made your way towards the motel room you knew your brother was still in. You walked up to the door, your fist hovering on the verge of knocking when the room door flew open. Before you stood your brother, his chest heaving as if he had been physically exhausted. His appearance was disheveled and you peered curiously up at him wondering why. He noticed you then, pulling you gruffly into the room slamming the door behind you. You yanked yourself from his grasp rubbing your arm where he had been gripping you tightly. You glared at him, your eyes narrowing as he begun to pace back and forth. 

He ran his hand through his hair, a haunted expression on his face. You looked around the room noticing for the first time that it look trashed and Bucky was nowhere in sight. “Where’s Bucky?,” you asked suspiciously. Your brother stopped his pacing then pointed at the bathroom. He turned back to you, concern on his face as he placed his arms around you. You stood there stiffly in his embrace wondering what had happened to make him behave this way. He began to stroke your hair tenderly and you chocked back a surprised gasp. “Im sorry,” he murmured softly into your ear. “I did not mean to scare you little one.” He pulled back gazing down at you. His eyes blazed with power, and you felt a shift in his aura. “You must understand that you cannot run out like that. It is inevitable what you are trying to fight.” He gave you a chastising look and you frowned. Why was he saying this now? 

“It is destiny for us. A predestined plan. You and I will be together, little one.” You pulled yourself from his embrace again. You had no time for his neurotic ramblings. You were beginning to worry over Bucky. You knew your brother wasn’t the sanest cookie in the jar and you slammed the door open stumbling in to the tiny restroom. Your eyes watered as you took in the blood on the walls and Bucky’s crumpled form. You ran to him, taking his pulse, visibly relaxing when you felt it. It was weak and you glared at your brother as he stood unrepentant by the door. “I didn’t do that you know,” he said with distaste. “You know I don’t like to get my hands dirty.” He walked away and you went back to Bucky puzzled over your brother’s words.

You began to heal Bucky, your power rushing out to mend his broken body. His breathing began to stabilize and you spent yourself making sure he made it over the brink between the dead and the living. “Bucky,” you called out softly. “Bucky its me, (y/n).” He groaned moving underneath you and you stepped back to give him time to recover. His eyes opened slowly, warily inspecting the room landing on you with suspicion laced in them. “What happened?” you asked him. He coughed to clear his throat. He got up slowly and you raised yourself from crouching next to him to help. He put his hand up, giving you a wide berth as he used the sink as a crutch.

You felt concern go through you as another unidentified emotion took place. You pushed his hand away grabbing him by the hips and molding his body to yours. He placed his arms around hesitantly, crushing you as he clung tightly to your body. Your shoulders shook as you cried, your tears leaving wet streaks on his clothing. You burrowed your head into his shoulder as you mumbled into his front. “Don’t scare me like that again Bucky. I don’t know what I would do if something were to happen to you.” Your voice shook as Bucky disentangled himself from you. His eyes moved towards the door and you gasped in shock. Your brother stood there, quite still. You could feel a cold fury coming from where he stood but now you were angry as well. “You did this to him?” You glared at him as you grew even more furious. “How dare YOU!?” Your voice shook with power blasting your brother back. He levitated, landing softly erecting a shield around himself. You put your arm around Bucky’s waist drawing in your power. “We’re done here, Brother.” You practically spat the words out as the world turned and you shifted away from him. You held onto Bucky tightly as you landed in the same phone box you had used earlier. 

You sighed tiredly pulling the receiver and dialing three numbers. Bucky watched you warily his eyes scanning the area. He was on guard waiting for an attack from either your brother or a stray HYDRA operative. You received an answer this time from a concerned Steve. You told him to pick you up from the same field you had met then hung up. You grabbed Bucky, shifting to the field. You landed harshly as you felt a pull on your power. You saw a sleek jet hover above and sighed inwardly. The avengers worked quickly and that was very much to your liking. You helped Bucky up, he was struggling to stand and you stumbled towards the jet as the pull on your power grew. You panicked slightly attempting to pull it back. “I told you, little one. There is no escaping me.” You moved faster towards the jet dragging Bucky feverishly. You shifted the last few feet collapsing from the combined weight of you and Bucky. The door to the jet opened as Hawkeye glanced at you then at your brother. He moved quickly, dragging you and Bucky inside when he noticed that your brother was gaining fast towards you. The jet began to pick up moving quickly through the currents. You searched for Bucky’s hand grasping it firmly in yours as you lost consciousness. 

…………………………………………………………………….

You awoke on a warm bed, a thick furry blanket wrapped around you. You stretched your arms out slowly, letting the the joints pop as you surveyed the room you were in. You recognized the familiar white walls realizing that you were back in avengers headquarters. You got up from the bed wandering around making sure you were alone. You raised your hand in a fist letting your power pool there. The tug that had been there was gone and you smiled content at having full control again. You released your power, sighing as it retreated back to your core. The door to your room opened to reveal a casually dressed Captain America. You smiled crookedly at him in greeting. His face remained passive and you rolled your eyes at him. He walked in choosing to remain standing as you went back to the bed to sit down. You spied your shoes underneath and you began to put them on under his scrutiny. “Bucky was very badly injured. He’s currently still resting in another room.” His question hung in the air between you and you stood up facing him. “Look, he refused to tell me what happened while I was meeting with you. I honestly have no idea how he was injured.” You were somewhat aggravated when he didn’t respond. “I didn’t do it,” you began to say when he interrupted you. “I know,” he said softly. You looked at him shocked and he just shrugged at you. “While you were out cold he spoke to me,” he told you and you gestured at him to go on. “He told me that you were in no way responsible for his condition and I quote, ‘it was that crazy brother’, that we should really be worried about.” You nodded as his words affirmed your suspicion. You knew your brother was a skilled liar and while he may not have touched Bucky with his hands his power was another matter all together. Poor Bucky, you thought sadly. He was fast becoming someone more to you and that worried you more than you could admit. “So does that mean you can trust me now?” you asked Steve curiously. You were expecting him to say no but he smiled at you and you frowned at him. “I personally can trust you.” His smile didn’t waver as he spoke. “You brought me my best friend (y/n), you have my support.” 

You smiled back at him hesitantly, your stomach growling out of the blue. You blushed furiously muttering under your breath. Steve laughed loudly and you were entrapped by his handsome features. “Come on,” he said holding his hand out towards you. “Lets get you some food.”

You followed him, an amicable silence between you as you smiled contentedly. Your thoughts drifted back to Bucky hoping to see him soon. You wanted to speak to him about Steve and Avengers Headquarters as you stopped following Steve into a small but well organized kitchen. Steve began to quickly bring out pots and pans, grabbing materials from the cabinets and the fridge in a practiced manner. “Are pancakes and eggs ok?” he asked putting an apron on. You glanced at the scene before you chuckling lightly. “My oh my Mr. Rogers,” you said flirtatiously. “Not only are you tall and handsome but you can cook too?” You placed your hand on your head as you mimed swooning. Steve blushed, his face turning a dark red and you winked at him suggestively. He rolled his eyes, finishing cooking your meal and you sat at the kitchen island as demurely as possible. He placed the plate in front of you and you dug in delicately, making exaggerated moans as you ate.

“Why Mr.Rogers, this is heavenly,” you said breathily as your eyelids fluttered. He huffed, a small smile dancing on his lips as he sat in front of you. “Doll, you haven’t seen all of my skills,” he said suggestively and you frowned. He called you doll triggering the memory of when Bucky had said the same thing. Steve glanced at you, his brow furrowing with concern. “What’s wrong (y/n)?” he asked gently. You blinked slowly blocking out the memory. You looked up at Steve sending him a reassuring smile. “Im fine really. Just worried about Bucky.” He nodded then began to clean up the utensils. You helped him clean the dishes, following Steve back to the room you had been sleeping in. “Hey, I hate to be a bother but where’s the restroom?” you asked him as you got to your room. He smiled opening the door for you. “Its no trouble, really” he said guiding you further into the room by a smaller door. “This is it. If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask.” You gave him a thumbs up, walking into the restroom and he left you to your own devices. You fumbled around a semi complicated shower, ridding yourself of your clothes then stepping into the hot water. You washed brusquely, hurrying grabbing a towel to dry yourself out. You stepped out of the room humming and hoping to see Bucky soon. A loud crash distracted you and you padded to the door, opening it to see what was going on. Another loud crash echoed out and you sneaked forward hoping to catch whoever was making that noise unaware. As you closer you realized you were heading towards the kitchen and could make out two masculine voices hissing at each other. You rounded the corner, laying flatly on the wall as your eyes spied on the scene before you. Two men stood before you, one dark where the other was fair. You hear them complain at each other, the dark haired one sounding bored by the excited gestures of the long haired blond. You stepped out into the kitchen summoning a shield with your left hand, bringing your right hand up and lazily flicking it forward blasting the two with power. The dark haired one disappeared in a cloud of green smoke, grabbing the blond and moving him out of the way. “Who are you?,” you asked them as they stared at you suspiciously. The blond man moved forward dwarfing the dark haired man behind him. “I am Thor, son of Odin and this is my brother Loki of Asgard.” He said that with a smile and you raised an eyebrow at him. You had heard about him and his brother but you had never expected to meet him. You extended your hand grabbing his forearm and shaking it. “A pleasure,” you said meeting his eyes briefly before inspecting his brother again. “My name is (y/n), it is quite nice to meet you.” 

He nodded the pulled Loki forward. You winked at him suggestively and he scowled, narrowing his eyes at you. “I don’t need an introduction, brother.” He hissed at Thor. You rolled your eyes at him and sauntered forward holding eye contact with him. “Of course you don’t need an introduction,” you purred in a low voice. “Your reputation precedes you after all.” He smirked then looking down at you.”Really?” he asked. His eyes danced in the light of the kitchen and you smiled seductively at him. “All good things I hope,” he said staring down at you. You looked him up and down then, taking in his form. Your eyes roved his body hungrily your face flushing slightly. He looks good enough to eat, you though to yourself. You snapped yourself out of your thoughts as his smirk got wider. Whats happening to me? You felt dazed and stepped back, away from the brothers. Thor placed a hand on your back looking at you with concern. You stepped away, gingerly removing his hand. Your gaze was still on Loki as you spoke, “Im going to bed now. It was nice meeting you.” You left the two in the kitchen as they began to resume their argument. You were emotionally tired and confused as you made it back to your room. You were having feelings you had never had before and it scared you. They way you had stared at Loki and the way you had acted around Bucky was bothering you more than anything. You could almost say you felt an attraction towards them and you hoped that wasn’t true. You had never loved, being cursed for so long you had wished to keep yourself from ever feeling something that would only hinder you. You laid on your bed thinking back on your brother. His angry eyes danced in front of you and you clutched the pillow tightly, screaming into it. For all the you hated him you were still tied together. You let sleep take you hoping it would help you forget the feelings you were developing. After all, love was a luxury you would never indulge. 

……………………………………………………..

You woke early, performing your ablutions quickly and efficiently. As you exited the bathroom you realized that you didn’t have a change of clothes ready for you. You scampered wildly looking for your old clothing. Last night you had been in nothing but your towel and you groaned in embarrassment. You looked around for something to wear and finding nothing decided to sneak out to look for Steve, towel wrapped tightly around you. You walked around headquarters, searching for a sing of the captain as you feet softly padded into the living room. You looked the couches stifling giggles at the sight before you. Thor and Loki were spread out on the couches. You snorted covering your mouth as Thor let out a loud snore. Now you knew why they really called him the thunderer. You backed away from the scene bumping into the couch Loki was sleeping on. His eyes snapped open as he got up almost tripping on Thor’s boots.

You let out loud burst of laughter as he looked around wildly for the source. He snapped his fingers and the towel you had wrapped around you disappeared. You gasped blushing brightly then shifting in front of him. You aimed a well placed fist by his head and he blocked it, grabbing your arm and pulling you towards him. You summoned your power, sending out shocks and he abruptly let go rubbing his wrist in pain. Loki glared at you. He looked furious but you were still mad yourself. You both circled each other warily as Thor’s snoring became background noise. Loki snapped his fingers and time moved forward quickly as you both went at each other. You lifted several shields as his spell impacted and broke down each one. You shifted closer with each spell, your eyes flashing with power. Your whole being sang as you shifted behind him, snapping his legs out then grabbing his head and slamming it into the sofa. 

Loki groaned loudly, grabbing your arm at the last second and pulling you down with him. He had you pinned on the couch, the fact that you were in a compromising position did not escape you and tried to wriggle yourself out of his grasp. His gaze was scorching, making you burn in its intensity. You felt exposed as you laid there, breathing heavily. His gaze traveled, his features had become almost animalistic and you blinked trying to withstand his eyes. You heard creaking distantly as you felt yourself be consumed by Loki. His mouth was nearing yours slowly and you stopped breathing, anticipating the moment your lips would be joined.

“Brother, what is the meaning of this?” A very sleepy and somewhat groggy Thor looked at the two of you in suspicion and you pressed yourself into Loki hoping to hide your state of undress. Loki hissed, you felt something hard pressed against your abdomen and you wriggled harder in discomfort. Thor began to put his boots on, shaking his long hair out and you sent him a timid smile. He smiled back then stared at you in confusion again. “What’s going on here Lady (y/n)?” he asked you. Loki pressed harder into you and you squirmed gasping. You were going to be found out anyway so you tried to save your dignity and explained yourself to Thor. 

“Umm.. well..,” you began hesitantly but Loki interrupted you by placing his hand on your mouth. He gave you a quelling look and you huffed in agitation. “I was just helping (y/n), she is rather clumsy brother.” Loki was smirking and you glared at him through his arm. He winked at you as Thor just nodded and left, mumbling something about pop tarts. “You’re lucky my brother is a dimwit girl,” Loki muttered at you angrily. You but his hand and pushed him. He fell off the couch in a heap and you leaped up shifting a couple of feet away.

Loki got up, swearing and you tsk at him smirking. He glared at you stalking forwards and you shifted farther away. You inspected him then, taking in his somewhat crumpled clothing and messy hair. As your gaze traveled downwards you noticed that he had a sizable bulge and your eyes widened in understanding. You erected a shield in front of you as you shifted closer to a window. You grabbed a curtain, yanking it to wrap around you and you ran out desperate to find Steve. 

As you wandered through headquarters you tried to sift through your feelings but your mind was murky. You felt confused, you normally never had felt such attraction before. You thought about your brother then, wondering whether he was plotting to kill you now. You where deep in thought as you stumbled into a hard chest. You mumbled an apology, looking up to find yourself in the arm’s of Captain America. 

You smiled at him grateful to have finally found him at last. As he took in your appearance he blushed and helped you up gingerly, keeping a respectful distance. “What’s wrong (y/n)?” he asked. You dusted yourself off and told him how you weren’t able to find your clothes. He nodded thoughtfully and you peered up at him hoping he had a solution to your little problem. 

“Im gonna let you borrow some clothes for now but later on we can have some clothes shipped to your room on Tony’s money.” You giggled as he led you to his room. As he passed you some clothes you changed and he sighed, blushing slightly at the sight of your clothes. “How’s Bucky?,” you asked concerned. Steve smiled and gestured at the door. “Why don’t we go find out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could do frequent updates but sadly some family stuff is making it hard to continue updating often. In any case if you like this story please comment or kudos and all that jazz 


	7. Depth of desire

You arrived in the medical bay where Bucky was being kept. As you opened the door you noticed he was sitting up enjoying a meal. You walked in, hesitantly shuffling into the room loudly. Bucky glanced up at you, his eyes crinkling at the corners. You smiled wider, practically throwing yourself at him as Steve shut the door behind you. You snuggled your face into Bucky’s shoulder drinking in his scent. Steve chuckled behind you and you stuck your tongue out at him causing Bucky to laugh as well. “How are you?,” you asked Bucky, gazing into his eyes as he spoke. “Im alright now. It’s a good thing we got away from your brother in time.” You nodded then, unwrapping yourself from his arms. “You know its not over to him. Blood calls to blood after all.” Steve frowned at, you doubt settling into his features. “I thought he wasn’t your actual brother?,” he asked. You grimaced then proceeded to answer. “I fear I may not have been entirely truthful.” Steve gestured at you to continue and you took in a deep breathe as you launched into your tale. “I am not really called (y/n). It’s a name that HYDRA gave me after they took me. I was part of a legend once, a warrior of unparalleled skill and power. I was blessed by the gods with beauty and grace in the days when legends walked the land, many sought my hand in marriage.” Steve raised his hand to interrupt and you gazed at him. “Exactly which gods are we talking here?,” he asked. You grinned showing off your unnaturally sharp teeth. 

“Mine gods where once the base gods. They ruled unchallenged until their empire crumbled. They are known by your historians as the greek gods.” Steve and Bucky drew in sharp breaths. “Didn’t see that coming? Did you Captain?” you, asked him thoughtfully expecting a harsh answer. You were afraid of what they would think, after all it wasn’t everyday an actual myth turned out to be truth. You felt your eyes glaze as pieces of your past flashed into your mind at dizzying speeds. Everything that you had been was being brought forward and you fought against the feeling of being drowned in your own memories. You felt a sudden feeling of vertigo as you fell, the voices of Steve and Bucky distant in your mind as you were enraptured by your past. 

You fell into dark twisting shadows, the world taking an sharp eerie quality. Voices clamored at you as hands shot from all sides to claw and drag at your body.You stumbled through them in an attempt to find coherency within them. You pushed your hands out crawling along the shadows, your vision was clouding quickly, dark smoke reaching out and you attempted to embrace, letting the shadows caress your mind with their cold digits. The voices reached a crescendo and you slammed your hands into your ears shrieking in pain. You moved yourself into a fetal position, rocking back and forth to escape the hellish nightmare that you were trapped in. Warms hands pulled at your hair, rubbing soft circles into your scalp.

“Little one. Its time to wake up.”

You jerked forward, your hands reaching out in a panic. You could feel warm, callused hands hold you down as they whispered soothing words over you. You let the light filter through your eyes, absorbing the colors around you. You felt surprise at seeing the concerned faces of the avengers. What was even more surprising was that Loki was the one who had been holding you while you were trapped in your hellish dream. “What happened?,” you asked thickly shaking yourself out of Loki’s grasp. “You had a seizure,” Steve said with concern. “You started seizing after you got to the part about the gods.” You hummed in confusion, trying to dislodge the sick feeling that you had. “I think the safeguard my brother put up is still active,” you said worried Loki raised an eyebrow at you and you shrugged noncommittally. “Im not allowed to relay the details of our curse to anyone. Its just him being paranoid,” you finished sighing into Loki’s shoulder. You could feel Loki tense as you snuggled into him smirking slightly. “So..does your brother know where you are then?” Hawkeye asked suspiciously as he walked into the room. “That he does not. The only reason the safeguard activated was because I was injured recently,” you explained. You felt a hand pet your head tentatively and you purred happily. You blushed realizing you had done that subconsciously, “Sorry, old habit. “

You pulled away from Loki then, turning serious. An alarm rang through your mind and you felt a sharp pain in your head. “The wall is down now. I can no longer feel his pull,” you intoned in a somber voice. You got up to pace as the rest of the avengers followed your movements. “This is my sin. None of you can get caught in the crossfire,” you said to them hurriedly. “He is coming.”

You shifted suddenly surprising, the avengers as you left. Loki was the first to move, getting up quickly to the door. “Brother!” Thor shouted after. “Do you know where she went?” Loki looked back hesitating. “I can follow her magical signature but we must move quickly.”

Thor nodded, the rest of the avengers followed Loki as he walked out of the base and into the outside. “She's heading that way fast,” he said pointing in a western direction. “I'm assuming you have some sort of vehicle that can catch up?” 

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hawkeye grinned then, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He spoke into a headpiece, flashing disarming smiles at the group. Loud sounds of machinery sounded, and the avengers looked towards the noise, letting out gasps of awe as a small landing pad came into view. “Behold,” Hawkeye said in grand gestures. “Quinjet two point o.”

The avengers stared in equal part astonishment and anxiety. The quinjet was nice yes, but (y/n) was getting farther and farther away. The more they waited the harder (y/n) would be to catch. Hawkeye ran to the jet, letting the double doors open and groaned finding Tony at the cockpit. “What are you doing here!?”, Hawkeye asked disappointed. “My jet, I'm the pilot birdbrain,” Tony responded cockily. The rest of the avengers piled in, Hawkeye grumpily sitting behind Tony as the jet took of following Loki's direction. 

The avengers traveled in the direction (y/n) had left following Loki’s command. “I can feel her closer now. I believe we are nearing her final destination ,”Loki said with a touch of concern going through his features. He walked to the cockpit then, approaching Tony, as he placed his hand outwards. His eyes were closed in concentration and Tony shot him multiple looks of distrust as the god searched for (y/n)’s signature. “Stop , he said softly. “She's here. They had arrived in a clustered city, full of bustle and life, the civilians below ignorant at what was a dark undercurrent of fear pervading the seemingly innocent crowd. 

Tony landed the quinjet, snapping on his ironman armor as he exited followed closely by the rest of the avengers. “Alright Mr. I'm a good guy now, where is she?”, Tony asked in a snarky voice. Loki looked down at him in distaste, towering over him. “She's not but ten feet away mortal,”, he said as he took off, the rest of the avengers following disgruntled. They stopped in front off a dingy motel and Bucky pushed past an overbearing Steve to look closely at the place. Shes with brother, he said coldly, running towards the room he remembered so well. Steve followed him, grabbing Tony behind him. Tony almost fell, and he grumbled about being pushed around to much nowadays, flying after them. A look passed between Loki and Thor then as he grabbed Thor's shoulder and teleported them closer to where he could sense (y/n)’s signature. Hawkeye sighed and ran after them, his face twisted into a pout.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

You had felt the spell break the moment you had woken up. It had been relieving at first till you realized why it had broken. Your brother no longer cared who you spoke to it about. His jealous eyes flashed through you mind and you frowned flying back to the motel room where he was still residing. You could no longer feel his dark pull on you and you felt scared by it. You had forgotten him once before with HYDRA after they had drugged and experimented on you. When he had rescued you, he had cemented himself on your being, stamping his power over your skin in wicked ways. You shivered remembering how he looked back then. He was handsome, there was no denying that and once upon a time you had desired him but not anymore.

You fought against yourself, your stomach churning as you gathered your strength and walked into the little motel room your brother was still residing in. You forced the door open hoping that he wouldn’t be there waiting for you, sadly your fears came true as your eyes met his. “Little one,” he said in a tone that sounded indecent. You narrowed your eyes and you let your power pool in your hands as it flooded your being. “How kind of you to welcome me brother”, you answered him in a sultry tone. Two could play this game after all. 

“Look at you little one. So eager to come into the lions den aren’t you now?,” he said chuckling darkly. Your eyes narrowed further, turning into slits as you glared at him. He smiled pleasantly in turn, raising one eyebrow at you suggestively. “I would love devour you,” he sighed. His eyes were filled with light as he raised them to meet yours and an intense gleam of desire flashed through them. You stepped back, fisting the ill fitting clothing you wore nervously. “I came to finish what we started,” you told him. You refused to back down after everything you had been through. “Now, now little one,” he said walking closer to you. “You know that you cant escape me. I need you as much as you need me. If you leave…..” The threat hung in the air and you swallowed anxiously. You licked your lips drawing his attention to them and you edged further away. 

He was much closer now; within touching distance. Your nerves screamed at you to run but you stood your ground and stared back at him. He smiled sadly, bringing his hand up to your face and you flinched back, your fist flying into a defensive position. He glanced at you, liquid gold meeting (e/c) as he stroked your cheek. His fingers were rubbing small circles and you sighed into his touch. You looked back up at him, hesitating when you noticed he had gotten closer to you. You tried jerking back but he noticed, firmly putting his other hand on your waist and embracing you. You tried fighting him then, squirming in his grasp but his grip only got tighter as he crushed your body against his. “Don’t run away from me little one,” he said roughly. “I need you.” He sounded desperate as he clung to you. You could feel his breath on your ear then, hot as he sniffed your neck. You froze as he hesitantly put his mouth underneath your ear, kissing your neck delicately, marking a small path down your face. 

You tried escaping then, he was to close. His face, his lips, his eyes, as they pleaded when they met with yours. Your face blanched as his lips hovered over your mouth before colliding violently. You screamed, the sound dying inside your throat as his tongue plundered yours. His hands were everywhere and you bit his tongue forcefully causing him to push back. Blood coated his lips, the red a stark contrast on his skin, almost tantalizing so. His tongue snaked out lazily as rivulets ran down his face slowly. You gagged, feeling sick at his intrusion, the taste of him still fresh. 

“You hurt me little one,” he spat as he wiped his mouth. His tongue had already healed and you readied yourself for a fight. His eyes were hooded over, glazed with unmasked desire. You took a step back then, erecting a shield around yourself. “I will not be used by you,brother”, you glared at him. He smirked at you, flicking his wrist as he sent out a wave of light. It sliced through your shield and you spun on your heel as you shifted away. “You’re mine little one. No matter the age we reside in or the hemisphere,” your brother spoke angrily as he sent wave after wave towards you. You blocked each wave, barely hanging onto your own power as you tried to fight back. He was so much stronger than you now, holding his own more than enough as he brought you to your knees. You fell harshly, his light blazing blindingly for an instant. As you fell you could feel something warm run down your right arm. You looked at it, seeing yourself bleed out through a large gash. You slumped into the ground in defeat as he walked towards you, his face contorted in fury. “Look at me little one!,” he yelled and you glared at him blearily through tired eyes. “Look at me as I bring you to your knees! As I remind you of where you belong!” He sounded crazed and you felt sick from the blood loss. 

The door burst open then distracting both of you. Bucky stood by it, his face stony as he took in the scene before him. He grabbed your arm, pinning you behind him as he took his pistol from his holster. He leveled it at your brother as the rest of the avengers walked in looking uncomfortable in the tiny room. 

Your brother stared at them is distaste, his mouth curling downwards. He turned his eyes at you and shook his head disappointedly. “Whore,” he said loudly. “Tell me little one, did you bed all of them so that they would stand beside you?,” he asked. You stiffened behind Bucky, pushing past him to face your brother. How dare he call you such names? You released all of it, your fury, your hate, all your pent up emotions. It crescendoed into a black wave, smacking into your brother with such force that it tore through him and broke down the outer wall of the dingy motel. 

You flew after him, landing harshly in the parking lot. Your brother got up quickly and you sent wave after wave towards him aiming to incapacitate before he could retaliate. Bucky jumped from the second story joining your barrage of power with bullets from his pistol. Your brother was countering slower and slower each time, each shield weaker than the last. Iron Man flew past you then firing a repulser beam. Everything happened at once as Thor joined in, lighting the sky up and sending a bolt of lighting towards your brother, shattering his last shield. He fell then and you shifted closer to him. He tried standing but Bucky shot his legs causing him to fall down again. Steve spoke then surprising you, “you’re gonna kill him, aren’t you?” You glared at him as you turned back to your brother. You lowered your hands to his face, cradling him in your lap. A soft voice spoke into your mind then and you gasped. “What is the purpose of this fight (y/n).” You looked up, your eyes meeting with Loki’s. You figured it was him speaking into your mind but you chose to ignore him. Your brothers eyes fluttered, and he breathed in shaky breaths. His eyes met with yours and he smiled sadly. “Hippomenes,” you uttered softly. His smiled grew wider causing him to cough blood. “You have not called me that in ages, little one,” his face was melancholy as he grasped weakly at your hand. “You think that I am dying,” he asked. You nodded your head in affirmation and he sighed. 

“There are so many things I needed to say to you, you know. How we were always meant to be. When Aphrodite gave me those apples I felt nothing but pure joy. How I have loved you little one,” he said giving you another weak smile. You shushed at him grabbing his head firmly between your hands. “Yes,” he spoke. “Snapping my neck now would be considered a mercy.” You frowned at him and his weak smile grew wider then. His grasp got stronger and you realized your mistake. He had purposefully let you get this close to him. He fisted your hair, yanking your face down to his as his lips met yours. Your energies clashed in a violent shield as the avengers were blasted back. 

Bucky got up desperately hitting the shield with his fist as he yelled your name. Steve grabbed him pulling him back when he realized none of the others attack against the shield had worked. Colors flared and swirled and you felt yourself react to his ministrations in horror. Your body responded to his, you moaned into his kiss and he growled pulling the both of you up sharply. You wanted to pull away but you couldn’t. It was as if you were no longer in control of yourself. You molded into him, letting him ravage your mouth with his as small tendrils of fire swept through you. You could feel yourself get excited, eliciting sounds you’ve never made before. “Just like our first night at the temple,” he sighed into you chuckling. Hippomenes looked up then, raising his hand and flicking it at the avengers. Your power, combined with his, slashed in a direct wave at the avengers. 

They jumped back, avoiding the attack. Hippomenes laughed cruelly as he sent out more of your combined power commanding it into black blades that sliced in whichever direction he willed them. His first target was Bucky, and you screamed internally as your eyes clouded with horror. Steve blocked the waves with his shield and you silently thanked the captain for protecting your friend. Hippomenes frowned then, making strange patterns in the air with his hands. A bolt of white struck where Bucky and Steve were and you were blinded by the sheer power it had carried. Your eyes searched frantically for them and you relaxed as you noticed Iron Man and Thor had managed to grab them and pull them back safely.Thor raised his hammer summoning a tremendous storm to strike at your brother. His attacks were strong and you cheered inwardly hoping it would be enough to break his hold on you. Hippomenes countered with more black blades, sending them in fast spirals towards the thunderer. Loki came to his brothers aid, putting up a shield of his own casting. He summoned copies of himself and the avengers to distract your brother. You looked at him to find a hint of respect in his eyes. 

“So this is the one you want to trade me for little one?,” he asked shaking you slightly. You couldn’t answer and he tightened his grip on you. “His power pales in comparison to mine,” he hissed into your ear. “Watch as I destroy him and his little friends.” You gasped in horror as Hippomenes raised both of hands sending his full power at Loki, as he did you felt yourself finally able to move and you threw yourself at him, making him miss. Your brother swore and you spun kicking him as hard as you could at his injured leg. He hissed in pain, falling to one knee. You kicked him again, bringing your leg down hard on his face. His neck snapped back and he fell in a crumpled heap in front of you. You checked his pulse, it was weak but still there and you cursed. Loki ran to you, bringing you up and inspecting you to make sure you were ok. You shrugged out of his grasp and ran into Bucky’s arms, clinging to him tightly. He hugged you hesitantly and you pulled back to stare at him seriously. 

“We need to take him to a more secure location. He is far to dangerous to be free and I have a strong feeling you probably wont let me kill him,,” you told them. Steve nodded going to where Hippomenes was, he pulled him over his shoulder as he began to walk back to the quinjet. Thor and Tony followed him, glancing back at you to make sure you were ok. Loki walked up to you then, glaring at Bucky.” Are you two coming then,” he asked. His face was furrowed in a frown and you rolled your eyes at him. “Lets go,” you sighed and grabbing both their arms, you pulled them forward making your way to the quinjet. It was going to be a long way back to headquarters.


End file.
